


Good Dog

by Garbage_Never_Die



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Never_Die/pseuds/Garbage_Never_Die
Summary: “来呀，好狗狗，使劲儿爬。”





	Good Dog

“来呀，好狗狗，使劲儿爬。”话音未落，男人们又一同爆发哄笑。

缺少些肢体难免叫人无法保持平衡。摇摇晃晃地，康纳勉强用残缺的腿和两条还算完好的手臂支撑起自己，奋力向门口挪动。釱液在他身后蜿蜒，形成一道靛蓝的轨迹，而这轨迹一直蔓延到他身上，变成无数绀紫的淤痕与手印。腥臭的、黏答答的精液沿着他凌乱的额发滴落，也有的淌过眼睛、鼻梁还有撕裂的唇角，撞击地面产生啪嗒啪嗒的小小声响。石楠花的味道弥漫开，刺激着每个男人的鼻腔。

康纳尽管明白自己绝无逃脱的可能，但仍旧不肯停止，像是摸到那扇锁死的门就会多点希望一样。男人用碾过烟灰的鞋底去踢他，仿佛他是没人关心的流浪犬。于是康纳便栽倒在地，样子歪歪斜斜。

拔高的叽叽喳喳声掩盖了音频处理器里回响的报错警示。

他们对他施加篡改，盼望能从他翻倍的痛苦里压榨出乐趣，让他也可以多些泄欲的性玩具之外的用途。另一个男人走近，黝黑的手抓起他的头发，提着他调转方向，朝后拖曳。

“失败了——失败了，重新来吧，康纳。”男人说。接着他摔下他。

一切又重新开始。

康纳哆嗦着想要起身，结果半途趔趄两下，栽回了自己的血里。他像只初生的鹿似地扑腾、挣扎，艰难前行。印着烟疤的漂亮脊背左右扭动，中央深陷的沟壑宛若活的蛇。好事者突然把威士忌与冰块一齐泼到他背上，欣赏他是怎样肩胛骨一缩，死蝴蝶般跌落。康纳侧着身，团起来，微微鼓突的腹部愈发明显。男人的皮鞋尖拨开他破碎的四肢，狠狠撞去。仿生人不禁张大了嘴巴，脖子梗得僵直，穴道内的精液像香槟泡沫那样喷流。

他没法尖叫，发声组件早在某个男人紧扼住喉咙强迫他口交时便已经损毁。最初还剩几声电子音的余地，但现在康纳是彻底的哑巴了。消不掉的淤青好似项圈般盘踞，日复一日，颜色却更加鲜明。

猩红的警告窗口就是康纳视野中的全部。他差不多同样是盲的，伪装作棕眼睛的摄像头在没被手掌或者别的什么覆盖时也看不见施暴的人。釱液将左侧的假眼球染得蓝乎乎，流泪一样地溢出。

男人们开怀大笑：“继续！继续！”

有人从后面捉起康纳细瘦的腰，依仗积攒的精液的润滑直接捅了进去。湿漉漉且软塌塌的腔壁连推挤着抗拒的力劲也不剩丝毫，无措地耐受粗鲁的侵犯。男人掴着他奶白的臀部，制造出一连串响亮的巴掌。他命令康纳向前爬。

除却两条胳膊，仿生人几乎是被倒吊着提离地面。不算完整的双手抓挠着，拖拽自己和男人的体重，断裂的指甲掀开又掉落。但他只是不停地爬，即便过度灵敏的感觉模组持续传递给他的仅有庞大的痛苦。

“他的滋味比外边的任何一个家伙尝起来都要好。”男人如是说道。

门越来越近，康纳拼命伸长了手臂。这些酒醉的、刚刚吸食了红冰的男人们吹着口哨，朝他丢仍旧在燃烧的烟蒂。男人遒劲的大掌牢牢箍住他的胯骨，凶狠地抽送，折磨着伤痕累累的孔洞。杂乱的液体像奶油被挤出裱花袋似地挤出这个饱经蹂躏的穴眼。高潮降临的时候，他射到咕咚一声坠下的康纳的身上。

立马有其他人接替了他的位置。男人翻过康纳，使他仰面朝天，掰开那一双圆鼓鼓的大腿，把并未勃起的阴茎塞入翕张的洞穴。松弛的内壁让排尿变得十分容易，仿生人干瘪一点的肚腹在水流声中渐渐恢复鼓胀。男人俯低身子，随意揪拉他受伤的乳头——不知是谁生生将新穿的圆环扯走了。康纳能隐约听见男人们在讲，“多么可怜的小东西”。他勉强半坐起来，缺少无名指和小指的右手颤巍巍地伸向男人。于是男人便怀着取乐的心态靠得更近。

“瞧啊，”旁人又讲，“狗狗正讨要拥抱。”

可康纳想要的并不是拥抱。

瞬间，死一般的沉寂蓦地降临。整个房间安静极了，静得所有人都能清清楚楚地听见那男人嗬嗬的哀鸣、急促的喘息与动脉血汩汩飞溅的声音。康纳如同置身暴雨里似地，被兜头浇得湿透。蓝、白、红，釱液、精液、血液，混合成为近乎紫色的黑。他丢掉手中某个先前的自己留来下的、足够小也足够锋利的残片。

温热的鲜血就像身上的精液一样慢慢变干。康纳缓缓蜷缩，仿佛人的婴孩安睡于母亲红彤彤的子宫。他感到轻松、愉快，尽管他知道今夜绝不会是终结。死亡之于性爱，类似汽油之于火焰，前者从来都不是后者的绊脚石。人的猎奇心给它们蒙上同样诱惑的面纱。说不定，这样的“错误”反倒会成为下一轮狂欢的宣传词——您正操着的屁股属于一个犯过谋杀罪的异常仿生人！

但那又如何呢？无所谓，康纳想（他额角的LED灯逐渐转蓝），我已经是“坏狗狗”了。

他情不自禁地露出微笑。

END


End file.
